vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RUBY/@comment-35524413-20190424225146/@comment-53539-20190613114811
I hear you and relate. Its hard because all wikis aren't allowed to be seen to support the pirating stuff, and Zero-G and PowerFX have removed content from the wiki, so we're aware that we're not in control of things. Fans tend to over react, there are still some people who won't go near, I think it was Circus-P, because of pirating. I only bought Pokemon games because of pirating, so pirating got me into Pokemon. ITs the same for One Piece, but thats because 4Kids did a crappy dub and I had to look up the original Japanese, fell in love with it and I'm still a fan to this day. So my thoughts on pirating are mixed. The law in the UK also is lax about it, you can download whatever illegal stuff you want, they just don't like you selling the illegal copies, so I come from a country that has relaxed laws about things. Personnel use, isn't the same as selling things. I know there are people who don't like the wikias anti-piracy rules, but it applies to every wiki sadly. I went to the Beyblade wiki earlier this year and found they uploaded an entire chapter of one of the mangas... Which is not allowed. Things like that tend to linger because there are too many wiki pages and not many staff, but you can't upload an entire chapter either way. It can be harsh because not everyone does things intentionally for bad reasons, I'm sure the uploader of the chapter didn't know you can't do that. I think the most they normally allow is a total of 10% of the content of a single chapter, which can amount from anything as 1 page to a handful of frames. Have't looked up the exact amount for a long time, but it doesn't give you much room to work with but enough that you don't have an entirely blank page. Edit: Also, I think the whole issue with the UTAU was that someone said either to do with you at VO or to do with Ruby back in the day about it that they couldn't have two versions up. To top it off the few official Macne UTAUs (the 2S and Whisper vocals) got removed so someone at VO stated it and its likely a memory sticking around for that reason. There was a lot going on then and we can't go back and reference VO anymore so it doesn't help. A lot of people say things and it all gets muddled up, especially if not written down somewhere like here at the wiki. Edit: Also, the impression Zero-G has given over time in regards to UTAUs of Vocaloids they own is pretty damming. The most notable is that case from this year of someone making a Miriam UTAU in Japanese. However, this was not the same thing as this was concerning a person UTAU-ing a Vocaloid without permission. we've also had other Vocaloid to engine concerns because the rules are unclear. While it has officially been confirmed you can't have the same voice on one engine as another, because of Vocaloid being a licensed property, its likely its being misunderstood what that means among the fandom. My interpretative has been "the same vocal" i.e. like with Ia Japanese on Vocaloid and English on CeVIO but because 1 exists on 1 platform it can't on the other.